


Happy New Year

by rainbowdots888



Category: 8UPPERS (2010), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdots888/pseuds/rainbowdots888
Summary: Not everyone kisses under the mistletoe...





	

It's incredibly cold at this hour of the night – almost midnight – and Ace is nearing the end of his watch turn. He is crouched behind a small stone wall, a few feet from the guys he has to observe. They are laughing loudly around a huge bonfire made of trash, it stinks but at least they seem to be warm around it. He is not. He's sure he is going to freeze there all night because the relief is supposed to come with Johnny, and Ace does not think this delicate little person will even bother to show up when it's actually minus five outside. Johnny loves his duvets. 

He blows lukewarm air in his hands, and if it were not for the flashing neon lights above his head, he'd swear that they are turning blue. It's a loss of time to keep an eye on this harmless gang on a New Year's Eve in his opinion, but Mac insisted heavily that they had to take watch turns, that something, anything, could happen. So Ace is slowly freezing here, dreaming of a bed and also of Johnny's duvets, comfortable and warm, usually coming with their human hot water bottle. When he and Johnny are in good terms, that is.

The moon is up, huge and round like a pancake covered with whipped cream and the image coupled with the lingering sensation of the younger man's soft skin under his – currently dying – fingertips makes him a bit dizzier than anticipated. That's why he misses the faint cracking sound of pebbles stepped on softly right behind him. It's only when his visitor crouches next to him that he jumps out of fright, almost falling into his targets' plain sight.

“Jeez... Johnny... I almost got a heart attack !”

“Shhhhhh.” is the only answer coming from the other. He is frowning and keeps his right forefinger on his pouty lips. He looks like he is scolding a child.

“Yeah... ssssssshhhhhhhh all you want, you still nearly killed me.” mumbles Ace in his muffler. “What are you doing here ?”

“Relieving you, dummy. Also, I brought you a hot coffee.” Johnny whispers as he takes a steaming coffee cup out of his huge coat. Ace must look like he is about to make love to him here and now because the young man's cheeks turn so pink that it's visible in the moonlight. “Don't look at me like this, hey... Ace... I said...”

“Thanks.”

“You're welcome...” 

They stay silent for a while, as Ace sips his coffee slowly, enjoying the warmth that runs again through his veins. His heart feels warm as well. Johnny's shoulder is brushing his when he looks over the wall to keep an eye on the bonfire guys, and it feels like a spark is starting a fire in his stomach every single time. The cold must make his brain numb to feel that sappy, suddenly.

“Ace... You can go home, now. I'm here.”

“It's midnight.”

“Yeah. And... ?”

Ace leans in and kisses Johnny's mouth. It's done hastily, and it may be a bit rough but the younger man eagerly gives in to it.

“Happy New Year, Beauty.” murmurs the boxer.

“... Happy New Year, Ace. Your lips are super cold. We'll have to do something about that tomorrow...”

He shyly smiles. Ace doesn't leave, he just lets his head fall on the other's shoulder and sighs contently. Johnny glances again over the wall, the gang is still there, loudly cheering the arrival of the New Year. 

“Let's do that... Let's kick off 2017 with a blast...” Ace chuckles, finally warm.


End file.
